backyardmonstersfandomcom-20200223-history
Outpost Defender
General Information The Outpost Defender is a new building that was released only to players in World Map V3. Most of the time, six Outpost Defenders always surround every Main Yard, Stronghold or Resource Outpost. For every Outpost Defender you successfully invade, it gives a defensive buff to whatever it surrounds. Outpost Defenders do not have to be completely destroyed to be taken over (tested on a level 35 Outpost Defender and ending the attack with two towers still intact). This outpost contains only defensive towers so many players don't attack it first. But it will be a great help if it defends a high level resource outpost or strongholds, for it will give buff to your monsters Outpost Defender Buff Stats: *1 Defender: 7% Damage Reduction *2 Defenders: 13% Damage Reduction *3 Defenders: 23% Damage Reduction *4 Defenders: 35% Damage Reduction *5 Defenders: 50% Damage Reduction *6 Defenders: 75% Damage Reduction The color of the bulb depends on your relationship with the outpost defender. Bulb Color: *'Blue -' player (your own outpost defender) *'Green - '''allies (your allies' outpost defender) *'Red - 'enemy outpost defender *'Yellow - '''neutral outpost defender (NOT AVAILABLE, but you can still see it from a leaked photo of KIXEYE.) Building stages Trivia *There is no variance of appearance between the different tribes for any given level, meaning a level 5 Outpost Defender will look the same no matter which wild monster tribe is controlling it. *With exception of the level 50 and level 10, and with all 6 being Outpost Defender, there will always be 1(x-10), 1(x-5), 2(x), 2(x+5) Outpost Defenders. Where x=surrounded Resource Outpost or Stronghold. Example: for a level 20 Resource Outpost, there will be 1 level 10, 1 level 15, 2 level 20, and 2 level 25 Defender Outposts surrounding it. (For Level 50 there are 3 level 50, 2 level 45, and 1 level 40 Outpost Defenders) (For Level 10 there are 2 level 5, 2 level 10, and 2 level 15 Outpost Defenders) *On the level 45 Outpost Defenders, there is a gap in the blocks surrounding the Outpost Defender building, providing easy access. *Gaining control of a Defender Outpost does NOT allow you to attack an adjoining Resource Outpost or Stronghold for free. *Sometimes there will be another base blocking one of the spots that a Outpost Defender is suppose to spawn in. *If you control one or more Outpost Defenders on any player's base, and the player relocates, every Outpost Defender that isn't controlled by other players or Wild Monster Tribes will disappear leaving nothing but useless Outpost Defenders *A rare glitch causes certain outposts to not have any dmg protection even if all outpost defenders are claimed. *Outpost defenders have no effect on NPC tribe controlled outposts. (e.g. A lv 50 legionaire controlled resource outpost will not have any dmg protection even if all outpost defenders are claimed) (Glitch) *Some high leveled players have lv40, lv45 and lv50 outpost defenders on their main yard, unknown if this is a glitch. Gallery Level_5_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 5 Level_10_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 10 Level_15_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 15 Level_20_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 20 Level_25_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 25 Level_30_Outpost_Defender.png|Outpost Defender Level 30 35.png|Outpost Defender Level 35 40.png|Outpost Defender Level 40 45.png|Outpost Defender Level 45 50.png|Outpost Defender Level 50 Screen Shot 2015-11-23 at 11.22.31 pm.png|Main yard outpost glitch